The present invention is directed to a capacitive device, specifically a capacitive device which is packaged in a unique manner providing certain advantages in its application such as significant reduction in volume occupied by the device, superior moisture resistance, improved dissapation factor, and elimination of reflow of the electrical connections to the device during mounting of the device to an assembly such as a printed circuit board.